Blades of Heaven
by fluffnight
Summary: Kai is suddenly dragged into a store and dressed like a girl. Unfortunately, a redhaired blader comes along and finds Kai nothing but beautiful. But, when Tyson gets dragged into this wonderful mess, who will Kai choose? [BrooklynKai. TysonKai. Yaoi.]
1. Blades of Heaven

Fluff's Corner: Okay, here's the beef. This is my first attempt at a story longer than one chapter. It might not be the best, but I hope ya'll enjoy it! This one's for you, Hellspawn! Hope you TOTALLY love it!

Fluff-note: _**Fluff-chan does not own Beyblade no matter how hard she tires! She only owns this story, so run away screaming! >w**_

_**

* * *

**_"Kai, it's for you!" Tyson shouted through the hotel room. Kai calmly walked out of the washroom looking as pissed as a pistol. His eyes looked at Tyson and saw the phone cupped within the black-haired boy's hands. 

"Thank you," Kai said coldly, leaning over Tyson who had started to turn a little red. Kai took the phone from Tyson's hands and listened. Moments later, he placed the phone down and told his roommate that he'd be leaving for a while. With that, he walked over to the coat rack, took his scarf and walked out the door.

Kai had made his way from the hotel to the mall and was walking slowly along the shops. He had no clue what he was doing here, or why he had answered that call in the first place. The blue-haired boy glanced at each store's name until he found what he was looking for. Blades of Heaven the sign read. Kai looked in through the window and seconds later, his eyes widened. This was a clothing shop for girls! The frilly dresses were all in pastel colors. Colors of pink, white, blue, green and many others layered the wall. The lighting was slightly dim, but Kai could still clearly see the faces or ten or twenty girls drooling over the lace dresses within the store.

As Kai was about to walk away, he was suddenly grabbed and dragged back into the clothing store. The boy looked at the owner of the hand that was currently clenching his left arm. It was one of the girls who were near the entrance when Kai had looked in just moments before. Behind the girl, stood her friends who seemed as if their heads were going to explode from being so close to the boy they thought cutest.

"Heh, heh, heh," the girl closets to Kai started, "I can't believe you answered to our call!" She finished while snickering.

"Come on, girls!" The girl behind the first yelled. "We have a lot of work to do!" The rest of the girls in the crowd cheered and together they all dragged a very shocked Kai towards the change rooms.

Moments later, Kai emerged from the change room in a frilly blue dress and a red wig. As he came out, the girls squealed at the sight of the boy before them. A few of the girls were even crying from fear that Kai was more beautiful then they were.

"Ha! We knew you had a great figure to pass off as a girl!" The girl who had originally grab Kai stated. The rest nodded in agreement. Unable to talk, the red-wigged boy stood still with his mouth open enough to catch a flock of birds. Gathering himself, Kai closed his mouth and coolly made his way back into the change rooms. The dress and wig had to be a joke. How could he go along this…this…this abuse? Not knowing what to do, Kai decided that he would ditch the dress, put on his regular clothes and head on out of this store full of nut heads. However, before the boy had a chance, two girls rushed in after him.

"Didn't like that color of dress, eh?" asked one of the girls. She looked him over, and then called to her friends outside the change room to pass her a purple tank top, black mini skirt and a long, black colored wig. Upon receiving these items, the girl and her friend quickly redressed Kai in the new clothes.

"Much better, wouldn't you say, Kai?" The girl asked once she was finished with Kai's new makeover. She then pushed the boy out so that the other girls could express their opinion.

Once again, the girls squealed and cried at the sight of the beautiful boy before them. But this time, Kai ran into the change rooms much quicker than before. He didn't want to be seen through the window in a mini skirt.

"Fine!" the girl from before yelled, "Make us change your clothes and wig AGAIN!"

So, there Kai was, back in the change room changing into his third outfit. _Why am I even going along with this?_ Kai thought to himself over and over again. But nonetheless, he took off the mini skirt and tank top and put on a strapless pink gown. The black wig was replaced with a new, blond one that curled up at the bottom. This time, the girls even put makeup on him to make him look more 'beautiful'.

Then, for the third time again, Kai was pushed out the room and into the open so that the audience of girls could squeal and cry once again. However, this time, someone actually caught a sight of Kai from outside the window.

Brooklyn had also been drawn to the name of the store. He had heard of an exceptional store from Ming Ming called, Blades of Heaven. Quietly, he snuck off from training and had made his way to the mall to check out this store, only to find that it had nothing to do with blades. But as Brooklyn was about to leave, he caught a sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girls' blond hair draped over the back of her pink gown.

Brooklyn stared in awe from outside the store. He swallowed, and made his way slowly and coolly into the store. This was his big chance to meet the face of heaven in the most beautiful girl ever.

"Hello, ladies," Brooklyn said in a deep voice which made all the girls in the room scream with excitement. The red-haired boy ambled towards the direction of Kai and put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"My, my, my, aren't you looking beautiful today?" Brooklyn said as politely as he could without drooling. Kai twitched. He couldn't believe that Brooklyn thought he was a girl and was now hitting on him. Quickly he turned around, hoping that Brooklyn would recognize him under that wig.

Brooklyn gasped then closed his mouth and softly stated, "And your face is even more heavenly!" Kai couldn't believe his ears, was Brooklyn's eyes that dimmed or was he really the hottest living thing in that store?

* * *

Fluff's Cabinet: Yup, that's about it for now, the second chapter shall be coming soon! Fluff promises! Hope ya liked it, Hellspawn! Whee! 


	2. First Date

Fluff's Corner: Thanx for all of your reviews, everyone! For I live to hear them! Muahaz! Anyways, I'm glad you liked it, Mathematical, even though I now you REALLY don't like yaoi. I'm also glad you reviewed, treana, it's like an honor! Okay, I'm sorry it took me a while to finish this, but I'm done, hope ya enjoy, and don't forget to review! I'll start the third chapter soon...if ya'll want it! (Btw, you make a great point in your review, Dranzen! Lol.)

Fluff-note: _**Fluff-chan does not own Beyblade no matter how hard she tires! She only owns this story, so run away screaming! XD

* * *

**_

"Yes, she's beautiful isn't she?" Kai turned around. It was the girl who was the first to drag him into this mess. She seemed to be the leader of all the other girls. 

Brooklyn looked at Kai with the most sincere smile upon his face. He didn't answer the girl's question. Instead, he just kept his arm around Kai's shoulder, while deeply staring into his eyes.

"How about this," Brooklyn started, "I'll give you the honor of going out on a date…with me." His face inched closer the Kai's. The crowd of girls behind both of them giggled at the ongoing excitement happening before their eyes. Kai was about to object and reveal who he really was. But before he could open his mouth, a girl stepped forward.

"Of course she would," the girl said, sounding confident, "just name the time and place, and we'll make sure this pretty young lady's there." She took a pen and pencil from the cashier, gave Brooklyn a wink, and got ready to write.

Once again, Kai was about open his mouth in objection, but once again, he was interrupted. Brooklyn now had both arms wrapped around Kai's body and was leaning over him. The red-haired blader smiled a smile that would make any girl melt.

"How about 8:00 tonight at the entrance of the park to the south of the mall?" Brooklyn asked while raising an eyebrow. He looked in the direction towards the girl who had gathered the pen and paper. The girl smiled and wrote everything down. Kai was finally freed from Brooklyn's grasp. He was about to say something for the third time, but before he could even open his mouth, Brooklyn had given him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you tonight, sweet thing," was the last thing that Brooklyn said before leaving the store. Kai was frozen stiff from what had just happened. His hand was now up against the spot where Brooklyn's soft lips had just been moments ago. All the girls standing behind Kai cheered and screamed. They then dragged Kai back into the change rooms yelling something about finding the perfect outfit.

8:00pm, Park entrance -

Kai walked slowly towards a bench near the entrance of the park behind the mall. He was wearing blue jeans, white running shoes, a black t-shirt and the same wig he had on earlier. The girls form the mall originally wanted Kai to wear a baby blue skirt and high heels, but Kai STRONGLY disagreed. The blue-haired blader had no idea why he had agreed to go on this date. But when Brooklyn had kissed him in the mall, he felt like he was on top of the world. Kai didn't want to admit it, but it seemed that he only wanted to battle this enemy over and over again because it gave him a chance to prove himself worthy of Brooklyn. On top of that, this allowed him to stare at the one he admired all the way through the battles. The kiss he had received earlier was the last piece convincing Kai that Brooklyn was the one and only person on his 'most wanted' list.

"Been waiting long, sweet heart?" A voice asked behind Kai, breaking through his thoughts. He turned around to see the face of Brooklyn staring down at him. Brooklyn, on the other hand, was wearing the exact same clothing ensemble that he always wore.

Kai shook his head. He didn't want Brooklyn to feel guilty about making him wait, even though he had only been there for fifteen minuets. After a few seconds of just standing there, the two boys (Note I said "boys" even though one doesn't know the other is a guy. XP) started to walk deeper into the park. By now, Kai had put his hands around his arms to keep himself warm. Brooklyn looked at Kai, shivering. Slowly, he took his hand out of his pocket and wrapped it around his date's shoulder, holding him closer. Kai looked up at the arm, then at the owner of the arm that was wrapped around him. He thought of shaking it off, but then decided that he liked it where it was.

The couple walked slowly along the park path. They saw other people on dates as well, each of which were kissing. Brooklyn looked at each pair in awe. He stopped, making Kai stop as well.

"Um…something wrong Brooklyn?" Kai asked, staring at his date. Brooklyn turned to face Kai and nodded. Once again, he looked around at all the other couples around them. Then, slowly but surely, Brooklyn brought his hand up to Kai's chin. His face then leaned in towards Kai's.

Kai was trembling. This time, instead of his cheek, he felt Brooklyn's soft lips upon his own. He didn't know what to do except return the kiss that had been given to him. Brooklyn's were smooth. Kai's, on the other hand, were cracked and dry from the cold air. Suddenly, Kai felt Brooklyn dominating the kiss with his tongue, searching the insides of Kai's mouth.

The kiss didn't last very long though. It was soon broken by a rustling sound in a bush behind the two kissers. They looked towards the direction, but soon decided it was nothing. Brooklyn looked at Kai. He tightly wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him close. Kai jolted a little, but soon gave in. However, as he did this, the blond wig fell off and onto the cold ground. Brooklyn blinked.

"Kai?" Brooklyn asked, dumbfounded. Kai bit his lip in shock, and looked away from Brooklyn, who he thought would be looking pretty pissed right now. The red-haired boy blinked again, and looked back at his date.

"You must probably hate me right now," stated Kai, looking upset with himself, "I'm sorry for pretending to be a girl." He sighed and looked on the brink of crying.

Brooklyn laughed his evil maniac laugh, shocking Kai while doing so. He stopped and gazed back at Kai the way he had before.

"Silly boy, even without the wig, I find you irresistible."

* * *

Fluff's Cabinet: Was it a bad ending? Too short? Review! giggles While I was writing this chappie, I got a great idea for a sequel...if I ever finish this one, or if any of you want it. Lol, give what the public wants! runs around the room like a crazy monkey that's on fire from sitting ona bbq 


	3. Goodbye

Fluff's Corner: Hee hee, once again, thank you for the reviews, and don't worry, this isn't the end! Muahaz! Okay, I'm sorry if I will dissapoint you, but I kinda changed the summary a little bit so it's a little more interesting, and might last longer. Heh...heh...sorry, if you don't like this new added bit, tell me, and I'll change it back.

Fluff-note: _**Fluff-chan does not own Beyblade no matter how hard she tires! She only owns this story, so run away screaming! X3**_

* * *

Kai looked up at Brooklyn. His words hit him right in the heart, 'Silly boy, even without the wig, I find you irresistible.' At this point, nothing else seemed to matter. The world had stopped spinning, time had stopped, and except for a sound of hard breathing in a nearby bush, everything seemed perfect. 

Brooklyn stared back into Kai's ruby eyes. He smiled his cutest smile and faintly laughed. While doing so, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Kai to pull him in. Kai staggered a little, but soon found comfort in the warm grasp of Brooklyn, letting himself relax. Kai's eyes slowly shut, waiting for something, something sweet.

"Kai," Brooklyn started, "I don't EVER want you to feel sad in any way." And with that, he lowered his head to give the boy in his arms what he wanted, a kiss. This time, Kai was ready. He wasn't going to let anything stop their pleasure this time. This kiss was what both he and Brooklyn wanted. They stood there; kissing like the Earth would explode any minuet.

Once the kiss was broken, the two boys unwrapped themselves and stood apart for a while. They were breathing harder than normal, but each had a content smile upon their face. Slowly, they both started to snicker, but that soon turned into a laugh. The boys laughed, laughed like they had gone crazy, laughed like they were kings, laughed like screwed up, evilmaniacs. But they didn't care that the other couples were staring, in fact they had laughed through the whole night and well into the morning.

Later that morning, around 2:00am, Kai and Brooklyn left the park and had already started to walk home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Brooklyn croaked, his voice almost gone from the laughter. He kissed Kai one more time before leaving the hotel Kai was staying at.

Kai happily trotted to his suitcase. He took out a new set of clothes and made his way to the bathroom. After his shower, Kai came out with a wet head, tear away pants, and no shirt on. He ambled over to his bed, ready to fall asleep forever while thinking of Brooklyn.

"Back from your date, I see." Kai turned around to see Tyson, sitting against the head board of his bed. Kai didn't think that his roommate would still be awake at this hour, or did his trip to the bathroom wake him up. _Nah can't be! Tyson can sleep through anything…so was he waiting for me to come back?_ Kai wondered to himself.

"I can't believe you were gone for the whole night!" Kai got into his bed, faced his back to Tyson, and turned off the lamp beside it. He wasn't in the mood to argue against Tyson. All he wanted to do was sleep.

"Go to bed, Tyson, we'll talk in the morning," Kai said sleepily. He wanted to end this, and fast. Tyson got up from his bed and walked around to stand behind Kai. He pulled Kai over so that he was on his back. Tyson's other hand raised above his head, making a fist. Then it came down, hitting the bed, hard.

"Goddamn you, Kai!" Tyson said angrily, while starting to cry, "I was so worried!" He whipped his eyes. Kai glanced up at Tyson, looking down on him. He leaned forward and gave Tyson a quick kiss on the closest place possible. (Sorry for the slight Kai/Tyson there.)

"There crybaby, that should make up for me being late. You're just lucky I'm in a good mood." He rested his head back onto his pillow and turned away from Tyson again. Tyson on the other hand, was frozen still. His hand atop the place where Kai had just kissed. Satisfied, he grinned and walked back to his own bed.

Even later that morning, around 11:30am, Kai and Tyson had woken from their slumber. They did their morning routines, and went downstairs too see if they could find their teammates for lunch since it was too late for breakfast.

"They're awake! Kai! Tyson!" Max, Ray and Kenny yelled from their table in the dining hall of the hotel. Kai and Tyson made their way through the crowd to the table and sat themselves down.

"Glad to see you two are awake," Ray stated while chewing on a fish. "Why were you so tired, did you two do something late last night?" He asked while spiting out fish bones. Tyson looked at Kai, and Kai looked back. What happened last night would be kept a secret.

Kai grabbed a cinnamon roll from the table. He turned away and walked towards the door, leaving his teammates hanging. Tyson turned in the direction of Kai and stuck out his tongue.

"Ignore him," Kenny said, trying to keep everyone happy, especially Tyson. "Why don't you start eating, Tyson?" He suggested, pointing towards the buffet table. Tyson licked his lips and ran like crazy to the food. Kenny was right, time to forget that loner, and start thinking about food!

Meanwhile -

Kai was halfway down the block from the hotel. He had already finished the cinnamon roll from the dining halland was now hungry for more. He rubbed his stomach and headed towards a nearby hotdog stand at the corner of an intersection.

"One hotdog please," Kai said, handing the hotdog guy a bill and receiving food in exchange. He walked further down the street, chomping down the rest of his lunch. Suddenly, the boy walked into something and fell backwards to the ground below.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" The person Kai had walked into asked. A hand was reached out to help Kai off his feet. Kai ignored the hand and helped himself up and off the hard cement. He looked up. It was Brooklyn! Happily he flung himself into the boy's arms, but was soon dropped onto the ground again. Blinking, Kai asked Brooklyn what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Kai," Brooklyn slowly said, "but I have to leave with my teammates to go train. I might not see you again for another year." He bent down and helped Kai off his feet. Kai was shocked. After the previous night, he finds that he loves Brooklyn, and now that he loves the boy, the boy leaves. None of this could add up in Kai's mind. He knew that they would have to separate sooner or later, but why sooner?

"Once again, I'm sorry Kai." Brooklyn repeated. With that, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Fluff's Cabinet: I'm not sure about you but this ending isn't as I expected. Infact, I didn't plan to write this all in one night ( yawn And man am I tired! ) So once again, please review, and tell me if you like the way I have altered the story plot...thing. Thank you! 


	4. Rebound

Fluff's Corner: **TO ALL THE READERS, I'M REALLY SORRY IF I DISAPPOINT YOU IN THIS CHAPTER!** (Or with any other changes.) Okay, this is why. Well, for one thing, I'm sure you're all aware that I've changed the summary of the story a little bit. I've also just changed the genre from Romance Comedy to Romance Drama. Plus I've added in KaiTyson. If anyone has ANY objections, please leave a review. I'm sure that some of you find this paring...sickening or something. If so, I shall make you all happy and redo the summary. But don't worry; I do not intend to leave Brooklyn out for long. (Sorry if that was a spoiler...) and sorry for taking so long to update, had to study for tests. I'm also sorry that I'm taking up too much room here! Shall start now.

Fluff-note: _**Fluff-chan does not own Beyblade no matter how hard she tires! She only owns this story, so run away screaming! .**_

* * *

Faint sounds of whimpering could be heard from the hotel hallway. Alone in his hotel room, Kai sat on the bed. His legs were tucked in, his arms crossed over them, and his head was bent low. Tears had stained his clothes and the blanket beneath him. A creaking sound came from the door. Kai looked up. Tyson was slowly making his way into the room.

"Kai, are you there?" Kai could hear that Tyson's voice held concern. He remained silent, drying his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Come on, I know you're here! We all saw you come in while we were eating in the dining hall." Again, Kai didn't answer. He couldn't get over the fact that Brooklyn had left and now he was definitely not in the mood for Tyson's talking.

Slowly, Tyson approached his roommate. He got onto the bed and stood on both hands and knees, making direct eye contact with the boy in front of him. Kai pushed Tyson off the bed. He slowly ran a few steps before abruptly collapsing onto his knees and bursting out into tears. Tyson rose from where he had fallen. Again, he walked towards his teammate, this time not getting so close.

"I can't believe he left me…I just…can't," Kai quietly said as if talking to himself, startling Tyson. "He said he never wanted me to feel sad…in any way."

Tyson, who was standing behind Kai, slowly bent down. He rested his hands on the crying boy's shoulders. He rubbed Kai's back, trying to comfort him in the most reasonable way he thought possible. No words could come to the black-haired boy's mouth; nothing that could mend Kai's broken heart. Then, a long, comforting silence arose. Nothing could be heard except for the muffled sound of Kai's sniffling.

Early Next Morning -

The wind coolly blew through the window, chilling everything within the room. Kai was resting his hand against the glass and was randomly staring outside the window. It was barely morning, yet Kai couldn't sleep without the image of Brooklyn leaving seeping back to him. He sighed, letting a long held breath out.

"You still awake?" Kai turned around to see Tyson rubbing his eyes while making his way towards the open window. He closed the window and rubbed himself to start warming up. But as he was about to gently amble back to the bed, he closed his eyes and fell into Kai's arms.

Kai yawned slowly. He carried Tyson over to his bed, and then made his way to his own bed. He didn't want to think about Brooklyn, but couldn't keep his eyes open for another minuet. They felt heavy and soon closed tightly, putting Kai into a deep slumber.

Even later that morning - (Man, they sure stay awake late!)

"Kai, Kai," Tyson shook his teammate, "Wake up you lazy freak!"

Kai opened his eyes, blinked a few times, rubbed them and sat up. He looked at the clock and couldn't believe how late he had slept in. The blue-haired boy's eyes made their way back to his rooster call.

"Feeling any better about Brooklyn leaving you?" Tyson asked the sleepy boy before him. Kai's eyebrows rose curiously.

"How do you know about Brooklyn?" He asked.

Tyson stuttered a little, "Just a wild guess, I guess." He rubbed the back of his head while smiling. Then his face turned serious again, "But first of all, are you okay? I wouldn't want you to feel hurt."

The expression on Kai's face was blank. He didn't know that Tyson cared so much about him and how he felt. He shrugged. After all, he did kind of feel better after sleeping on the matter at hand. Then a rumbling sound came from Kai's stomach. The boy patted his belly and blushed a little bit.

Kai had finally gotten up and was making his way down the stairs to the dining hall with Tyson. Again, their teammates asked suspiciously why they had both came down so late and again, the two boys remained quiet. This time, Kai didn't walk off, but instead stayed and attempted to enjoy the company of everyone. He felt more alone than usual now that his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He then gathered himself and started to fill up his empty stomach.

Upon having full stomachs, the Bladebreakers just sat around their table and savored the moment. Kai stared at Tyson. For some odd reason, Tyson seemed to be concerned ever since Kai came home the day before when Brooklyn left. In fact, Kai's large mouth friend was the best comfort to him so far.

"Well, we better get back to our rooms and start packing," stated Kenny, "After all, we'll be leaving and going back to Japan tomorrow." All the boys agreed and headed back to their rooms. Kai walked up the stairs, while Tyson trailed behind.

When the two boys reached their room, Tyson closed the door behind him. He ignored his luggage and went directly for Kai.

"Kai," He started, "I just want you to know that I'm always open and there for you." He smiled and was about to turn towards his bags when Kai grabbed his arm.

"Thank you." Kai said sternly. He pulled Tyson in for a hug. The blue-haired boy didn't know why, but he found much comfort in Tyson. When Brooklyn left him, it felt like the Earth had exploded and all had ended. However, when Tyson opened his arms to Kai, the particles reformed and a new beginning had restarted.

* * *

Fluff's Cabinet: Once again, please review with your objections, comments, criticim and more! I'm willing to hear it all and to make chapter 5 to your liking. Or something like that. But I won't let you down...oh, and please no one like reviews, I'd like to know how I can improve...or if you liked it or now, thank you.


	5. Rebounded

Fluff's Corner: Heh heh, sorry I haven't updated it like two months. My greatest apologies! Anyways, I've been busy...but mainly lazy, please forgive me. I've also been working on my friend's story that I had promised her before I started Blades of Heaven. So yea. Okay, I don't really have anything else to say right now...except, to please help me with a name for this chapter! Read it first, then suggest in a review. Reviews! That reminds me. I like gettin' reviews and all, but something more than, "Update Soon" would be more satisfying, sorry. Nonetheless, thanx to all of those who have reviewed and given me comments!

Fluff-note: **_Fluff-chan not own Beyblade no matter how hard she tries! She only owns this story, so run away screaming! -.-_**

* * *

The plane had arrived back in Japan, and the Bladebreakers had just left the airport, making their way back to each of their houses. Ray and Max waved good-bye to their teammates as they started to walk in the opposite direction when the road had split. A few minutes later, Kenny also separated from the remaining two boys and ran towards his parent's restaurant.

"So," Tyson said, breaking the silence, "Just the two of us then." He stretched his arms up to the sky then placed them behind his head.

Kai was walking beside Tyson with a meter between them. He glared at his companion, "Yea, what about it?"

"So, Mr. Grumpy chose to finally talk and buck up, eh?" Tyson said sarcastically while rubbing his nose. "Decided that it was time to finally give up on that numb-skull, Brooklyn-what's-his-face? Heh, heh, heh," He laughed his unmistakable laugh.

Kai stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe his ears. Tyson was about to take another step, then stopped and turned around to face Kai's cold stare. His plan to gain the broken-hearted boy's attention had worked.

Smiling in his head, Tyson took a step closer to Kai, "Aww, come on. It was only a joke." He held out his hand for Kai to shake.

Kai stared at Tyson's hand for a few seconds, as if he were trying to bore a whole through it. He bit his lower lip in frustration. The way Tyson had practically stabbed his heart with hurtful words about Brooklyn still pained Kai greatly. His right arm rose up and he moved his feet into a striking stance. Surprisingly, Tyson had analyzed Kai's movement and was ready when the opposing hand came down to knock him back. Kai's eyes shot open when his punch was stopped dead in its tracks. Everything was silent, and nothing could be heard except for the quiet chuckling escaping Tyson's mouth.

"Heh, heh, heh, can't shut me up that easily," Tyson's words were hard and cold. They shot Kai right in the back. Suddenly, Kai's feet moved forward as Tyson, still gripping Kai's wrist, had pulled him into a hug.

Kai didn't know what to do in reaction to this sudden change of environment. All he could do was stammer, "T...Tyson?"

"Hmm…?" Tyson was now resting his chin upon Kai's shoulder. He could feel Kai's soft, smooth skin against his cheek. Then, his grasp around the blue-haired boy's waist tightened, not allowing him to escape. At first, Kai struggled against Tyson's grip, but soon let in to be held. His hands rose to wrap around Tyson as well.

"Uh…I just wanted to say…thanks," was all that Kai could manage to spit out. He felt as if his relationship with Brooklyn had just been a far away dream, and that Tyson was his angel from heaven to guide him. Tyson on the other hand was grinning like crazy. He had Kai exactly where he wanted him, in his arms.

"No problem. After all, I'm always here for you no matter what," Tyson's hug around Kai loosened. He looked directly into Kai's eyes and stared. Kai blinked a few times then let his cold, lonely eyes give in to the warmth of Tyson's. Slowly, the two boys' faces moved closer to each other.

Their lips were about to touch when a voice called out, "Tyson! Kai! My homies, I've been lookin' everywhere for ya both. I heard ya boys were back in Japan. Been waitin' for an hour or so fer ya'll!"

"Grandpa…," Tyson let out with a groan. He grumbled and apologized as Kai kept quiet and eyes else where. "Uh, hey, grandpa? Since Kai needs a place to stay, can he sleep with us for now?"

Tyson's grandpa stared from Tyson to Kai and back again. They he laughed and nodded. "Sure, Kai-man can crash at our place anytime! Ha, ha, ha," Tyson's grandfather roared through the street.

Tyson's grandfather led the two boys back to the dojo, he was constantly yapping continuously about what had happened for the past few days. As he did this, Kai and Tyson followed quietly. They had nothing to say, and didn't want the older man in front of them to realize anything. But silently, they would glance at each other once in a while and smile.

"Well, that was close one wasn't it?" asked Tyson once they were home and his grandpa was out of ear shot. Kai nodded in agreement. "So, where were we?" Tyson asked, smirking. Kai looked up and just stared blankly at his companion. The raven-haired boy leaned in closer to Kai.

"Sorry, Tyson," Kai said while backing away, "but the moment's already past. He sat against the wall and rubbed his arms to keep warm while his knees were tucked in against his chest. Then his eyes rose to Tyson's level and met the saddened look upon Tyson's face. Kai looked away. "Sorry, I just, can't."

Tyson nodded, and kept his face in a saddened look. _Come on, Kai! This 'puppy-dog face' has just got to work!_ He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the blue-haired boy.

Tyson gave up on his 'puppy-dog' routine and seated himself down. Then, after a few moments of silence, a knock came from the door. It was Tyson's grandpa.

"Come on, my homies, it's getting late! Time ta' hit the hay!"

Shortly after that, Tyson's grandpa left the boys alone with a stack of bedding sheets, blankets and pillows. Kai's eyes and Tyson's made contact for a few minuets, which seemed like hours, then broke and began to eye the sheets, blankets and pillows. Slowly, both the boys moved from their positions to unfold everything, and lay out Kai's bed.

Sleep came easily that night, especially after the long flight back home. Nothing could be heard except for the quiet sound of Kai's breathing, and Tyson's loud snoring.

Morning arrived early, and so did a friend.

"Tyson, Kai!" a voice called from outside the dojo early in the morning. "Come on, wake up!"

Slowly, a tired, but awake Tyson came strolling out of the opening dojo doors to greet an excited Kenny. "What is it, Chief?" He rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"It's Ming Ming! She's come back to town, and is doing a live concert tomorrow!" he practically squealed. "I want you, Kai and everyone else to wait in line with me! Sure, you may not like her, but I'd feel like a fool by myself, on top of that, you might get to see Garland, Mystel, Crusher and Brooklyn. You'd better wake up Kai; we don't want to be late!"

Tyson scratched his head. "Sorry, Chief, but Kai must have gone somewhere this morning, he wasn't there when you woke the living dead with your yelling!" he then turned around and stomped off to go back to sleep, leaving Kenny shouting at his back about being early to get tickets to see Ming Ming.

* * *

Fluff's Cabinet: Don't forget to tell me what you think in a review. Sorry the ending was a little strange. But don't worry, I'll add more. This story is far from over, so don't worry! Btw, I wasn't sure what to name this chapter...maybe you could give me some help. (One letter words would be nice...if not, that's okay. Thank you! 


	6. Reunion

Fluff's Corner: Okay, sorry for the one month delay. Anyways, thanx for all the reviews, everyone. I'm so glad to know that ya'll are still reading my stuff even though I hadn't reviewed the last chapter for two months! XD I also plan to review the story (until it's finished) every two weeks. Yes, it'll be a challenge for a lazy butt like me, but so be it. Hee hee. Well, that's about it for now, I won't keep you from reading this any futher. Go ahead, read it! Muahaz! Enjoy.

Fluff-note: _**Fluff-chan does not own Beyblade no matter how hard she tires! She only owns this story, so run away screaming!  
**_

* * *

Before completely falling asleep the previous night, Kai had kept himself up to think hard. Waking up to see a wide awake Tyson was not his cup of tea, so he woke up early (as usual) and hit the streets of town. He was currently lying silently atop the grassy hilled bank that was close to the nearby river. Letting the cool breeze blow through his hair, Kai's mind was empty from thoughts of Tyson…and Brooklyn. 

"Having fun?" Kai slowly opened one eye to meet the humorous face of Max. "I know you probably don't want to be bothered, but Kenny's invited us to join him in waiting-in-line-for-Ming-Ming-tickets," he said happily.

Kai got up into a sitting position so that he could get a better look at the blond boy in front of him. He thought for a moment, then stood up. "Let's go."

Kenny was still trying to push Tyson out of bed when Max and Kai stopped by to pick them up. Kai still didn't know why he agreed to come. After all, he didn't want to face Tyson again, and he sure didn't want to see Ming Ming.

"Come on, Tyson! Look, Max and Kai are already waiting for us," Kenny's voice cut through Kai's thoughts. He looked up to greet the sight of Kenny pulling along a stuffed-mouthed Tyson.

Max chuckled. "Man, Tyson, can't you ever give up food for at least five minutes?"

Tyson rubbed his nose with his free, non-grease-stained hand. Then he stopped and looked up, towards Kai. "Hey Max, hey….Kai." He said coldly, making direct eye contact with Kai. "How are you two this morning?"

Kai could tell that Tyson was mad at him for leaving early. But he thought that the pig-faced boy would have realized by now that he would always leave him, no matter where they were, and mornings were no different.

"Are we going to see Ming Ming or what?" Kenny spoke up, breaking the awkward silence and saving everyone, apparently. The rest of the boys agreed, and they headed out to meet Ray who was already at the ticket stand.

"Hey guys, over here!" yelled Ray when his teammates had arrived and joined him. The walk to the ticket stand was silent except for the usual sound of Tyson chewing loudly. Ray looked confused when no reply was returned to him other than four lazily said, 'Hi's. "What's wrong?" he asked.

However, before Ray could receive his answer, a loud bang was heard from the front of the line. Everyone directed their attention towards where the noise was made. Slowly, a stage was rising up from the platform behind the ticket stand.

"Are you ready to rock and roll everyone?"

"It's Ming Ming!" Kenny screamed as he shot up onto Tyson's shoulders so that he could catch a better glimpse of the star. Tyson quickly shoved Kenny off of his shoulders and onto the ground. He then grabbed Kai's wrist and started to walk away angrily, leaving the boy on the ground.

"Ignore him, Chief," Max said, pulling Kenny up to his feet, "I'm sure he just went to cool off somewhere."

"Ha ha, yea, somewhere with food," Ray chuckled, "I'll go after him and Kai to make sure he's okay and doesn't get lost." With that, Ray was off and trailing Kai's blue hair.

A few minuets later, Kai loosened Tyson's grip on his wrist. Then, he quietly slipped away just as Tyson had found a burger stand, and Ray had caught up. As he was trotting away, loud shouts could be heard from Ray telling Tyson to keep his face away from the grill. Kai shook his head in disbelief at the childish antics of his raven-haired teammate. Slowly, the blue-haired boy made his way to a peaceful hill that was overlooking the crowd below. He leaned back against a rock, closed his eyes, and opened his ears to listen to the wind brush against the grass and tree leaves.

"Nice view isn't it?" said a voice from behind a nearby tree. Surprised, Kai turned around quickly expecting to see one of his teammates. The person on the other side of the tree slowly rose and walked around to face Kai. "Heh, heh, heh, fancy meeting you here, Kai."

Kai's eyes opened largely. He couldn't believe what, let alone who, he was seeing. Rapidly, his face lit up with happiness. He got up from where he was sitting and ran to wrap his arms around the person's neck. "Brooklyn," he sighed.

Brooklyn hugged Kai back, giving him a tight squeeze. He smiled then lightly pecked Kai on the forehead, making the boy in his arms giggle and blush (sorry, a little OOC for Kai there).

"Yeah," Brooklyn said happily, "I'm back."

* * *

Fluff's Cabinet: Okay, I'm very sorry that this chapter is so short. I really wanted to make it longer, but it just seemed perfect to stop it where it has stopped. On top of that, I couldn't really think of anything to put there. So, yea, the next chappie will have to be longer...and if it's not, you can complain in the reviews (for next chapter). Other than that, all I can say is PLEASE REVIEW! I live on them! 


	7. Let Out

Fluff's corner: Well, like I promised, this is longer than the previous chapter! It's not the longest chapter, mind you, but at least it was updated in at least two weeks as promised. I don't know why, but I think that my writing skills have declined...please comment on that if and when you review. That being said, please review. Enjoy the chapter.

Fluff-note: _**Fluff-chan does not own Beyblade no matter how hard she tires! She only owns this story, so run away screaming! o.O**_

* * *

Tyson and Ray had just came back from buying their money's worth of hotdogs, and had already caught up with Kenny and Max who were almost to the front of the ticket line up. 

"Ah, I'm stuffed," Tyson said while patting his stomach, "Have either of you seen Kai?" He asked after a few seconds of looking around.

Max and Kenny shook their heads. "I thought he was with you," Max said, "after all, you did pull him away…"

"True, but when I caught up to Tyson, Kai was already halfway gone." Ray cut in, trying to join in on the conversation.

Kenny, also wanting to get a chance to speak spoke up as well. "Doesn't matter now," he said excitedly, "we're almost at the front of the line!"

Meanwhile, over looking the commotion below, Kai was embraced in Brooklyn's arms. His face was embellished with a smile that just didn't seem fit for his face. Brooklyn on the other hand had his eyes closed and calming smile. For a few moments, they just stood there, hugging.

Kai soon regained his usual personality. Quickly breaking away from Brooklyn's grip, Kai's face turned stern. "How could you leave me like that and then come back in a few days expecting me to be overjoyed to see you?"

Brooklyn, shocked at first when Kai's warm body left him, started to laugh. "Heh, but you WERE overjoyed to see me, were you not?" He asked slyly.

"Yea, but now I'm not!"

"Nice come back, heh, heh. Why don't you come back into my arms and let me give you a present?"

No matter how much Kai tried to resist and stay mad at Brooklyn for leaving him and shattering his heart into a million pieces, the blue-haired boy just couldn't get angry when Brooklyn flashed him that smile of his. Kai's feet started to move slowly back towards Brooklyn, as the red-haired boy's arms were out stretched.

"Kai, there you are!" A voice called from behind a bush, making the two boys jump and quickly move away from each other, "Guys, over here, I've found him and Brooklyn's here too." As the voice moved nearer, Kai and Brooklyn were able to recognize it.

"Ray, what are you doing here?" Kai asked when he turned around to see who it was.

Ray had a relieved look on his face, and his breathing was uneven. "Everyone was looking for you. No one knew where you were," he explained.

"Yea, and we would have been here sooner if Kenny didn't insist on buying Ming Ming tickets first" Another voice arose from behind the same bush, soon followed by Max's head.

"Don't blame me!" Kenny also came up from behind the bush and joined the party. "I just didn't want to have to ask you guys to wait in line with me again."

"I'm sure that's what you had in mind." Ray said, sarcastically.

Brooklyn and Kai looked at each other as Kai's teammates soon arrived, all except for Tyson who was most likely halfway through his money by now, buying food.

After a few minutes, the commotion settled down. Max, Kenny and Ray were breathing equally again, and Kai and Brooklyn had the whole story told to them. Apparently, after Kai disappeared, Tyson and Ray later rejoined Kenny and Max. But they soon realized that Kai was missing. Tyson didn't seem to care, so the other three set off to find their supposedly kidnapped teammate.

"Well, this seems like a 'Team meeting' I guess I should be leaving now." Brooklyn quickly gave Kai a light peck on the forehead, turned around, then walked away (behind the bush).

Kai raised his hand in the leaving boy's direction (the bush) and silently mouthed, "Brooklyn."

After Brooklyn was out of site, Ray spoke up. "So, Kai, what's up with you and Brooklyn anyways? Last I checked, you two were enemies..."

Kai's eyes widened a little. He couldn't let his secret out…could he? Nonetheless, Kai had no time to worry about it, because a voice soon came from behind the (beloved) bush. "No, Ray, they are no longer enemies. From what I see, they're lovers."

Everyone, except for Kai, whose eyes were still larger than usual, gasped and turned in the direction from where the voice had come from (mainly the bush). Standing there was Tyson. Except for his mouth covered with food stains, Tyson looked as serious as he could ever look.

"Come on, Tyson," Kenny said with a scientific tone of voice, "how can you be sure that Kai and Brooklyn are a couple, I mean what proof do you have?" Everyone was thinking the same thing as Kenny, obviously, as they all quietly awaited for Tyson's answer.

"Easy, I've been follow--," Tyson cut himself off, not wanting to finish his sentence and letting everyone know that he had been doing something suspicious. Rapidly searching his brain for a simple answer, Tyson continued, "…I've been following a great magician, and learning magic…that's how I know. Heh, heh." Everyone looked at each other. Not a soul on that hill believe Tyson's 'logical' answer. Seeing that his plan didn't work, the raven-haired boy gave up and told the truth. "Okay, ever since you got a mysterious phone call, Kai, I've been following you around…in secret of course."

Ray, Max and Kenny looked at each other. They obviously, didn't understand a single word Tyson was spitting out. Kai on the other hand, became furious. "I can't believe it! That's why you knew about Brooklyn, back at the hotel. I can not believe that I let my guard down and trusted you!" Kai's breathing was hard, and after a few seconds of an awkward silence, he stormed off (behind the bush) and left his teammates stunned.

Tyson was about to follow Kai (not in secret this time) but before he could get further than a meter, Max had already pulled him back. "Let him go, he needs to calm down."

* * *

Fluff's Cabinet: Okay, that's the ending. Sorry I went overbored with that bush thing back there. I originally wanted this whole story to be kinda comedy..ish. But after a while, it turned into a drama. But I might have restored comedy back into this baby with Mr. Bush back there...nonetheless, I can cut out that comedy junk in the next chapter if you want..just tell me in the reviews. Lastly, I have to tell you that I might not beable to review the next chapter as fast since I promised someone a story before she came back from vacation (I prob should have started it sooner) oh well, I've got loads of brainstorming to do for this person, so as soon as I get it done, you'll have Blades of Heaven Chapter 8...and don't worry, it won't take two months. 


	8. Confessions

Fluff's Corner: Well, this chapter is a little bit longer. Like most of you wanted. (Acturally most of you prob wanted longer, but it's still longer than the rest...so that's good enough for me.) I'll probably try to finish this story soon..since I'm kind of losing the insparation. Sorry. Still, I hope you like it...and... --can't think of anything-- ...and...enjoy! (Btw, I loved your reviews, everyone, thank you!)

Fluff-note: _**Fluff-chan does not own Beyblade no matter how hard she tires! She only owns this story, so run away screaming! XP  
**_

* * *

"ARG!" Kai shouted out loud, "I can't believe this! I can't believe this! I just…can't." He was making his way towards the bottom of the hill. Once he made it down there, Kai kicked the dirt a little, then sat down, scrunched his knees into make a ball, then lowered his head. "Stupid Tyson," he mumbled, "why can't he ever butt out?" 

Back on the hill, Tyson was struggling free from his Max's grasp. "Look," he yelled, trying to reason with his teammates, "Kai needs comforting. He needs someone to talk to!"

"Since when do you care so much about Kai, Tyson?" Kenny asked while scratching his hair. "I mean, every time you two fought, you usually just get mad and tell us to forget about him." Tyson turned his head away.

Ray put his hand on Tyson's shoulder, "Come on Tyson, and just tell us everything."

Tyson couldn't take it anymore he turned around and ran down the hill. "Just leave me ALONE," he yelled back, leaving his friends dumbfounded.

At the bottom of the hill, Kai was still quietly comforting himself, when Tyson arrived. Kai looked up, "What are you doing here!" he yelled at Tyson. "Haven't you said enough? Or do you want to crack my heart even more?"

Tyson looked down at Kai. He hadn't expected to see him so close to the hill. Quietly, Tyson knelt down so he could make eye contact with Kai. "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" A look of shock arose on Kai's face. He moved back slightly, still in shock. Tyson stood up, rubbed his nose and grinned. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't scare me!" Kai shot back. He slowly got up, and then walked away in the opposite direction of Tyson. Tyson scratched his head, rubbed his nose again, then smiled and walked away with his hands behind his head.

Kai was walking slowly along the road. His head was bent down and he was quietly mumbling to himself. "He's such a jerk, he didn't scare me, he was stupid to have followed me, he…" Kai was cut off when a hand was placed atop his shoulder, making him turn around in reaction.

"Hey!" It was Brooklyn. Like a flower blooming, Kai's face lit (XD I was originally going to use the word "Blossom", but that seemed OOC) up at the site of the boy. Brooklyn chuckled. "You don't have to look that happy to see me, after all I still look the same."

Kai nodded. Seeing Brooklyn was like washing away all his hatred towards Tyson, in fact, seeing Brooklyn made Kai completely forget about Tyson.

"So, is your group meeting over already?" Brooklyn cut through Kai's thoughts. Kai looked at the red-haired boy, and then nodded. His face regained its stern look, and he slightly lowered his head. Bring up the 'group meeting' reminded Kai why he stormed off in the first place.

Seeing that Kai was unhappy, Brooklyn quickly changed the subject. He gently lifted Kai's chin with his index finger. "How about we go to the park and talk?" He asked.

The tips of Kai's lips erected a little, but his eyes were still lost in thought. Nonetheless, Brooklyn took hold of Kai's wrist and dragged him towards the direction of the closest park. Stumbling a little at first, Kai finally recovered his balance and staggered after Brooklyn.

Half way to the park, Kai took control and stopped abruptly, making Brooklyn almost fall backwards and knock Kai over. Brooklyn dusted himself off and straightened up. "What is it now, Kai?" He asked, annoyed.

Kai looked away a little and mumbled so quietly that Brooklyn had to strain his ears to hear. "I've got a confession to make," he nibbled a little on his lip before continued, "after you left…Tyson and I kind of got…a little friendly with each other." Kai kept his eye contact directed in the opposite direction of Brooklyn's face. He couldn't bear to see the other boy's expression.

Brooklyn didn't speak. Instead, he was strangely silent. Then, after the awkwardness, the red-haired boy finally gave Kai his reply. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, calmly, "I thought you loved me, not some dope with a brain the size of a peanut." (No offense to any Tyson fans out there.)

Kai's head shot up with a changed expression. He was no longer scared, or ashamed. Instead, Kai was full of rage. "Look," he said flatly, "don't make fun of Tyson! He does not have the IQ of a walnut, and he's been helping me get through all the B.S. you've put me through. In fact, he's nice and caring." With this, Brooklyn chuckled a little, but Kai ignored it and went on to finish his rant, "To tell you the truth, I didn't CHOOSE to like him as well, it just sort of…happened. But I still LOVE you! You're the only one for me." By the end of Kai's aggravated speech, he was out of breath and almost on the brink of shedding tears. (Sorry, a little out of character there.)

Brooklyn looked like he was attacked by Kai's words. He had staggered backwards a little on his heels, and had his hands in the air as if he was shielding himself. Once Kai had stopped yelling, Brooklyn relaxed, flashed a smile, then replied, "Doesn't matter, Kai, as long as I know that you still love me just makes me happy." At this, Kai looked a little less miserable. "But that still does not change the fact that you basically cheated on me because of my absence."

"I'm sorry!" Kai beamed back quickly. "I'll never do it again!"

Brooklyn grinned. "Of course you won't, after all I'm here, now, and no longer absent." He ruffled Kai's hair a little then added, "Now, let's get moving. I want to get to the park as soon as possible."

Kai nodded as he reached out to hold Brooklyn's hand. Then, as if a fight had never occurred, the two boys walked happily to the park, hand in hand. Upon arriving at the park, Kai and Brooklyn were greeted with children's laughter and cheerful voices. They looked around for an empty bench, which was harder than it seemed since all the benches were already taken. Finally, the two boys were able to find a bench that was partly taken by a sleeping boy, with a hat covering his face, on one end.

"Whew," Brooklyn said while whipping his head, "this park is huge!" He crossed his legs, and then rested an arm around Kai.

Kai on the other hand was staring at the sleeping boy. Something about him had looked familiar to Kai. Then it hit him. "Tyson," he shouted while pointing.

With a start, the boy awoke. He put his hat back on and stared all around, trying to find himself. After a few short seconds, Tyson found himself and looked at Kai and Brooklyn. "Oh," he said, shocked, "hi! I wasn't expecting to see you both here."

"Hey Tyson," Brooklyn said while smiling and waving, "good to see you too."

Then, without warning, Kai got up and coldly said, "Come on, Brooklyn, let's go. We won't get any use from talking to this numbskull." With that, he started to walk away.

Brooklyn also got up, then turned to Tyson and quickly said, "Sorry about that, we kind of had a conversation with you before, I'm sure he's still worked up about that."

Tyson shook his hands signaling the opposite, "Naw, I'm sure it's from the fight we had earlier."

They both looked at each other and smiled for what seemed like ages, before Kai's voice could be heard, ordering Brooklyn to hurry up.

"Well, see you later," Brooklyn said, about to leave, "but remember this, Tyson, Kai is mine, so keep your paws off of him."

* * *

Fluff's Cabinet: Yes, I know it's a little OOC in a few parts, so sue me! Well, hope you enjoyed it, as always, please review. I enjoy getting them...even though I have fewer than I had at the start. Nonetheless, REVIEW! Muahahahahaz! --can't live without reviews, but has gotten so little now that she's about to die-- Love me, I comand you! 


	9. Hugs and Kisses and Machanical Laughs

Fluff's Corner: Okay, I know I've been like a TOTAL lazy arse, but please forgive me! And I know that I haven't updated in a month or two, so please forgive me...again. Nonetheless, I believe that this chapter has been longer than a few of the others, which will hopefully make up for the laziness factor. Just so you know, the story's coming to a close soon, for two reasons. 1) It actually IS closing soon, since that's how I planned it out to...close... 2) I have loads of school work now, and I've also started another story which I hope want to get published..even though no publisher would take a second look at my stuff...correction: Won't even take a FIRST look! Anyways, enjoy!

Fluff-note: _**Fluff-chan does not own Beyblade no matter how hard she tires! She only owns this story, so run away screaming!**_

* * *

Brooklyn caught up with Kai a few seconds after he had left Tyson sitting on the bench with his mouth open. "What were you two talking about?" Kai asked him once Brooklyn was breathing steadily again. 

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary," Brooklyn said while grinning mischievously.

Kai raised his eyebrow a little in confusion, but he decided that it was better not to ask.

Meanwhile, Tyson was still gapping about what Brooklyn had said. He wasn't sure if he should be angry, shocked, or both. After a while of catching flies, Tyson closed his mouth, got up, and then started to walk in the direction in which Kai and Brooklyn had left.

"Hey Brooklyn," Tyson quickly hid behind a bush when he realized how close he had made it behind the pair, "can I tell you something?"

Brooklyn stopped walked, turned to face Kai, while grabbing his hand. "You can tell me anything you want." Then, he flashed the boy his million dollar smile.

"Err..." Kai said; trying not to make eye contact with Brooklyn's smile, "I just wanted to tell you that…damn. How do I put this…?" he hesitated.

"Hurry up," Tyson said to no one in particular under his breath.

"I…I…I love you, and I always will!" Kai blurted out, closing his eyes shut, so no emotional faces could harm him.

Tyson coughed from behind the bush, making Kai and Brooklyn turn their heads in surprise.

"Tyson!" Brooklyn said, stating the obvious, as Tyson made his way to the other two.

Tyson shot Brooklyn and Kai an innocent smile. "Hey, how you both doing? Long time no see…heh, heh."

There was an awkward silence as the three boys stared at each other. The quiet was soon broken a few seconds later when Kai walked up to Tyson.

"You JERK!" And with that, Kai raised his hand, brought it up to eyelevel, and slapped Tyson across the face. "Come on Brooklyn, let's go." Kai said while grabbing Brooklyn by the sleeve and dragging him away, leaving Tyson alone with his hand upon his cheek.

"Well, aren't you cheerful?" Brooklyn said after he and Kai were a few blocks away from the park. Kai had finally let go of Brooklyn, and was sitting down on the curb with his legs tucked in, holding himself. Brooklyn, on the other hand, was enjoying the attention given to him. He was shocked at first, but had son recovered when his partner had started to calm down.

After a moment of thinking to himself, Kai stood up and stared Brooklyn straight in the eyes. "What's wrong with you? Don't you feel ANY anger WHATSOEVER towards that…that…bastard!" Brooklyn opened his mouth, about to say something, but Kai cut him off, "Just…leave me alone." Kai turned in the opposite direction, and started to walk away.

"Kai?" Brooklyn asked, gluing his eyes to the back of Kai's head.

"What?"

"I'm…sorry."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Heh, heh, I know you do. Now just turn around and give me the hug I deserve."

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, except for you."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kai turned around, to look at Brooklyn, but was surprised to see him so close behind him.

"It means," Brooklyn said, taking hold of Kai's wrist so that he couldn't escape, "that without you, I'm nothing."

Kai sucked in his breath, then exhaled slowly, staring up at Brooklyn's grinning face. Then, quickly regaining himself, Kai turned away from Brooklyn, causing the boy to let his wrist go. "Humph!"

Brooklyn just smiled and ignored Kai's action. Instead, he smiled, and grabbed Kai from behind. He then buried his head within Kai's warm neck and started to whisper quietly into Kai's ear. "I love you more than anything. Now be a good boy, forgive me, and give me a kiss on the lips. You know you wanna."

Kai stared straight ahead, trying his hardest not to give into the taunts of Brooklyn. But no matter how hard he tried, Kai couldn't ignore Brooklyn's body against his. After a moment of pure silence, excluding Brooklyn's heavy breathing on Kai's neck, Kai gave in. He turned around, and gave Brooklyn the kiss he wanted.

The two boys stood with their chests against each other, living the best moment of their life. All was silent, and after a few seconds of pure kissing, and nothing but, Kai finally broke the kiss. "What about Tyson?"

He asked.

Brooklyn, feeling a little frustrated at the fact that Kai had broken the kiss so soon, and that Tyson was still on his mind, asked rudely, "What ABOUT Tyson?"

"I don't know. It just feels that we have to tie up loose ends with him…somehow."

Brooklyn glared at Kai, obviously still angry. "That is quite un-Kai-like of you. But if you really wanna fit Tyson into his, we could just kill him, and then we wouldn't be bothered anymore."

Kai started to laugh, shocking Brooklyn. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but Kai's evil laugh, Brooklyn decided to join into the fun and laugh as well. Soon, the two boys were mechanically laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.

When they finally stopped, Kai was the first to speak. "Well, Brooklyn I had fun today, but I have to go. There's someone who needs to be killed." And with that, Kai was off in the direction of Tyson's house.

* * *

Fluff's Cabinet: Sorry about that long break where Kai and Brooklyn were doing nothing but talk, and the kiss scene was a total bust, but I still hope you liked it! I know I said that it was coming to a close, and I don't wanna give anything away, but don't worry, Tyson's not gonna die. (And I'm sorry if the next few chapters might/will disappoint anyone. I suck at conclusions of all kind, even ones used in a Scientific Method.) Btw, sorry for the screwed up title...I couldn't think of anything.  



End file.
